Truth and Lies
by Wolfgangh
Summary: A story i wrote on the sole purpose that i think that Goku is a bad father. Well to goten atleast. (This has not been beta read yet, my access to the internet is limited at best plese R&R anyway) As usual flames are encouraged


Fuck the internet, stupid fucking internet and its such a fucking bull shit waste of time. I HATE IT! ( He came back to days ago, I had been out of the house since then. I couldn't see him. I hated him, my own father and I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. "What are you thinking about?" She asked calmly sitting beside me. Her breath smelled like alcohol, again. "Nothing." I mumbled under my breath. "Ahh come on, don't bull shit me. I know you better then that." She said smiling as she put her arm around me. "Dad" I replied more truthfully. "Thought so, how about a drink." She offered me a sip from her bottle of beer. "Nah I don't drink" I said turning the drink down. "What, you afraid of your mum finding out. I think you have bigger things to worry about then her finding out about having a beer." She said thrusting the bottle at me again. I smiled and took the bottle out of her hand. "Thanks" I smiled. "Well I had better get back, Vegeta will probably be wondering were I am." She said with a smile. I watched her get up and begin to walk off. "Bulma" I started, she turned around to look at me. "Nothing." I quickly finished. She knew I was lying. I knew I was lying. No one was going to say anything though, it was one of those politeness things. God I hate it when people are being polite just for the sake of it.  
  
I could have flown home, however that would have only gotten me there faster, somewhere I didn't want to be. Not really, its not so much that I didn't want to be there. It was more I didn't want to be there with him. Dad. He had left for seven years, without so much as post card for those seven years.  
  
Nothing, nada, zip.  
  
Then he comes back and expects life to go on just as it was. He doesn't realise that people change. I suppose that's cause he never has. Mum says he acts the same way today as he did when she met him, he was like 11 then. Everyone else had grown up except for him. He, in reality, was still just a little kid. And like little kids he didn't realise that other people have feelings. As I walked I began to think about her. Bulma. She had always been there for me. Even before I started sleeping with her. She had always treated me like her own son. If you think about it that's kind of like incest. Luckily I don't think about it all to much. I try not to think about anything to much. It usually hurts to much. Life had become needlessly complicated after dad left. It was when I started to see Bulma as more then just Trunks's mum. It was when I started to realise that Mum was a lot happier when dad wasn't around. It was when I started to realise that my dad, was in fact not the best guy on earth, that in reality he was still a child. Without noticing it I realised that I was at home. I also realised I was crying. Things had just become to much for me to handle. I sat down against a rock outside, I needed a moment to compose myself. A moment to organise my thoughts, to think of something to say. I could hear sounds coming from inside. Mum, Gohan, Videl and dad. They were all inside. Gohan had always been a lot closet to dad then I had, but then Gohan had actually known dad. I didn't even know he existed as more then just a story until I was seven. And when he had been here we hadn't exactly been that close. For Christ sake I was closer emotionly to Vegita then I was to my own father. Although he was having sex with my Mum, so I suppose that only further complicates things. I had wanted to tell Bulma that before. That her husband was cheating on her. I don't want to tell her, for my own sake. I know it seems kind of selfish but I don't want to tell her for my own reasons.  
  
(Authors Note: The story of us is really good movie, surpisingly emotional for a Bruce Willis movie)  
  
Its not really that I don't want to hurt her feelings, more that I don't want her to get hurt. If that makes any sense. Its because if she gets hurt by that fact, then she is still in love with him. That would only complicate my life a hell of a lot further. That's the one thing that I really don't need at the moment. I still have to come to terms with telling my best friend that I have been having sex with his mum. That will be an awkward conversation.  
  
I couldn't stall any longer. I stood up and wiped the reaming tears from my cheeks before I entered the house. I walked in and they were all sitting in the kitchen laughing about something. Dad was oblivious to the feelings that were hanging in the air from all participants but himself. He couldn't see the hint of sadness and guilt that was reflected in Mums otherwise happy eyes. He couldn't feel Gohans nervousness as he awaited my arrival home. He couldn't feel Videls uneasiness of being placed in the middle of an obviously hostile family.  
  
He was a fool.  
  
While I had had some subjects with which I could converse with them about I didn't want to. So instead I just ignored them and went to my room. You know I had always bugged my parents about letting me have my privacy. But they never listened, so sure enough moments after I had sat down in my room I heard a knocking at the door.  
  
"What?" I asked indignantly. "Its me" My father replied softly. A sighed, I knew this would happen, I would have to have a good old heart to hear with dear daddy. Great. "Come in" I said trying to sound polite.  
  
The door slowly creaked open and dad stuck his head through the crack. "What's wrong?" He asked sounding concerned. "Why do you suddenly care?" I replied, my irritation apparent. "Of course I care, why wouldn't I?" He asked taking a seat beside me. I only stared at him blankly. "Come on tell your Dad what's wrong." He encouraged me. "You wanna know what's wrong? I hate you, that is what's wrong." I said skimpily. He was obviously hurt, he had never been good at hiding his feelings, just like I had never really perfected being subtle. He sat there silently not knowing what to say, then eventually got up to leave.  
  
I sighed a sigh of relief as he left, conversations with my dad had always been awkward to say the least, at least they had after I had realised that I hated him. When I was a kid he was a god to me. Now I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. Funny how things change like that.  
  
About 20 minutes after dad had left my room there was another knock at the door. "Who is it." I sighed. "Its me." Mum said sounding cautious. "Can I come in?" She asked. "Yeah" I replied.  
  
She opened the door and sat next to me. She sat there looking at me, looking almost hurt. For what seemed like an eternity she just looked at me. "Why?" She asked simply. "You know why." I replied. She put an arm around me. "It will get better you know. I promise it will" She soothed me. "No it won't, not unless he leaves" I sad pushing away from Mum. "You have to tell him mum, your miserable when dad is home. I cant stand seeing you like this" I told her. "I know, I will tell him. I just have to find the right time." She sighed I really felt sorry for Mum. I knew she still loved dad but he made her miserable. It had to be hard on her. But she had to tell him one day that she was cheating on him. Tell him that she had to leave.  
  
If she didn't, I was going to.  
  
I just had to decide who to tell first.  
  
Bulma or dad?  
  
Either way the lies had to stop they were only making things needlessly complicated.  
  
Mum got up and left, I was hoping she would tell dad. I know it's a coawardly thing but it would save me from the confrontation.  
  
I knew she wouldn't though.  
  
So once again it was down to me to reveal the truth. And now I am back wit the same problem that I had before.  
  
Oh joy.  
  
I decided now would be as good a time as any to sleep, so I did. (AN/ I really should be doing that right now, but I am writing this cause or else it will never get completed.)  
  
In the morning I woke up with a determination. I was going to tell Bulma today, I don't care if she is still in love with Vegeta or not. She deserves to know.  
  
I got dressed and went down stairs ignoring my family. They were mostly quiet anyway, dad just kind of looked hurt while Mum avoided eye contact.  
  
I hadn't thought of what to say when I found her yet, but I knew I had to tell her. Hell I didn't even know were to find her.  
  
Fuck  
  
I flew around the city looking for her until I found her sitting in a café that she was fond of.  
  
I landed around the corner of the café, in a side alley. Then slowly I went around the front to wear she was eating. "Hey." I muttered nervously. "Oh hey Goten, shouldn't you be at school?" She smiled with mock concern. "Heh, probably" I muttered again taking a seat beside her. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked this time with genuine concern. Shit, this is the point, make or break. That analogy doesn't work so well. In fact it really doesn't fit well at all. But I think you get what I mean. "Look I don't know exactly how to say this." I said nervously. "Say what?" She asked getting worried. "He's cheating on you, with my Mum." I spat out. She just looked crushed. She didn't say a thing, just stared.  
  
She loved him. It couldn't be more obvious.  
  
Shit.  
  
Taking away the lies, while it stops the many complications in my life, I doesn't make me or anyone else happier.  
  
If the truth hurts, and lies make things more complicated.  
  
Is it possible to live a simple and happy life?  
  
I guess not.  
  
There I but the bullet and finnaly wrote a DBZ fan fic, everyone has to do one at one point. Infact I am pretty sure that if you read the terms and conditions at Fanfic.net its in there somewere (  
  
Anyway please R&R and as usually Flames are always welcome. 


End file.
